La fin avant le commencement
by Lafeignante
Summary: Quand on se rend compte qu'on n'a pas agis assez rapidement..
1. La fin avant le commencement

**Genre :** Angst / Ficlet / OOC

**Semblant de Couple :** SasukexNaruto / NarutoxSakura

**Note :** POV Sasuke tout du long.

* * *

**La fin avant le commencement**

Une douleur me serre le cœur. J'ai envie d'hurler, de crier au monde ma souffrance... Mais je ne fais rien. J'ai juste l'impression que mon être entier ne me répond plus... Mes jambes vacillent et je m'écroule par terre en glissant contre le mur sur lequel je m'étais appuyé. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte... Mon esprit est envahit par tes paroles.

Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

.

..

...

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi funeste que si tu m'avais annoncé la fin du monde ?

« _Tu l'aimes moins que moi_ » en quoi cette précision peut me rassurer ? Tu l'aimes quand même, cela ne change rien. Je ne suis plus la seule personne à être dans ton cœur, dans ton esprit, et a envahir toutes tes pensées ainsi que tes rêves... Mon cœur ratte un battement en imaginant ses mains te caresser, sa bouche sur ta peau, tes yeux le dévorer, les moments complices que vous partagez, tes sourires et... la couleur de tes yeux. J'ai mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir si mal… Mes larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues et je ne prends même pas la peine de les essuyer. Je me sens trahi…

Trahi et minable aussi. Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur. A ta hauteur. Pour te retenir, pour te donner envie de rester prés de moi et de construire quelque chose. J'ai eu peur… Peur de ton amour, de se que cela pouvait représenter aux yeux de la société. Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes mais cela ne t'a jamais arrêté pour prendre ma main en public contrairement à moi. Tu souriais à ce moment là, respirais le bonheur, resplendissais. Moi j'étais gêné évidemment, mais heureux d'être près de toi. Je n'ai pas osé retirer ma main face à ton bonheur. Tu étais si rayonnant. On se promenait au parc à ce moment là. Je me rappel avoir marché comme un môme sur un gros tronc arbre tombé à l'horizontal. Les bras tendu de chaque côté de mon corps pour me maintenir en équilibre pendant ma progression, toi tu me prenais en photo, me racontant comme ce parc était bien, les jeux que tu y avais fait avec tes amis les mois précédents. Sais-tu que cette réflexion m'a rendu jaloux ? Tu avais déjà découvert ce parc avec tes amis, tu avais déjà des souvenirs ici, sans moi, alors que j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence même de ce parc. Je suis si pathétique… Bien sur, je n'ai fait aucune réflexion, comme toujours.

Mon pantalon trempé me fait revenir un instant à la réalité. Je pleure beaucoup trop ce soir, mes genoux sont mouillés. Avec un pincement douloureux au cœur, je regarde mes baskets, celle que tu m'avais offertes précisément ce jour là. Je me souviens comme j'étais gêné que tu les aies payés alors que je comptais me les acheter moi-même. Je sais bien que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, alors j'en avais été très touché. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire maintenant ? Les balancés ? Je tourne légèrement et inutilement mes pieds pour admirer ce cadeau maudit sous toutes ses coutures. Je les connais par cœur. Je les avais aimés dès que je les avais vus, et pour une fois, tu avais été d'accord avec moi. Je devrais les jeter… Les garder ne servirait qu'à me rappeler ton souvenir.

Mon cœur se resserre encore… Je me sens si désespéré. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'hésite autant avec toi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on se rend compte qu'on tient aux choses qu'une fois celles-ci perdu ? Tu étais mon meilleur ami et cela me convenait parfaitement. Ton amour flattait mon égo, je me sentais infiniment bien à tes côtés. Aimer et compris. J'avais enfin trouvé une personne qui m'acceptait avec tous mes défauts. Quelqu'un qui me faisait rire et savait comment m'énerver comme pas deux avec seulement quelques mots. On était si complice, si proche.

Je m'essuie les joues avec la manche de mon sweat. Encore un cadeau de toi. Un pull blanc à capuche que j'ai de suite aimé. A croire que tu connais tout mes goûts. Un sourire sans joie se dessine sur mes lèvres en me rappelant l'incompréhension qui t'avais submergé quand je t'avais annoncé qu'un de tes pulls était devenu mon « doudou ». C'était ma manière à moi de t'annoncer que j'aimais ton odeur et m'endormais avec. Mais, tu n'as jamais été très vif d'esprit alors tu n'avais pas comprit et évidemment, je ne t'ai pas éclairé pour que tu comprennes. Je ne suis pas très déclaration.

Je me lève, trainant les pieds jusque dans ma chambre, dirigeant mon regard sur une photo de nous deux qui est accroché au dessus de mon ordinateur. Va-t-il falloir que je la jette aussi ? Je m'assois sur mon lit, amorphe. Pleurer m'a vidé de toute émotion. Je me sens... vide. J'ai envie de dormir, et que demain soit de nouveau avant-hier, pour t'empêcher de te mettre avec cette femme que je déteste tant. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Ses cheveux rose sont repoussant, son attitude est chiante au possible, tout chez cette fille m'horripile. Je savais bien qu'elle t'attirait. Tu as toujours nié, mais je ne suis pas bête. Ta manière de lui parler, les gestes que tu avais envers elle quand on avait fait une sortie tous ensemble… Cela se voyait. Mais plus tu niais, et plus je me disais que je me faisais des idées. Jusqu'à avant-hier, où tu m'annonces finalement avoir réfléchis à ta situation. Ce qu'il y a de plus énervant dans cette situation est que je ne peux même pas haïr convenablement cette femme. Elle est parfaite pour quelqu'un comme toi. Gentille, attentionnée, calme et douce. Tout l'inverse de moi… C'est à ce demander se qui t'a attiré chez moi. Je la hais mais je me déteste plus encore d'avoir laissé les choses couler.

Je te perds. Mon précieux frère, mon ami, mon confident, ma moitié… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, j'aurai dû t'embrasser cette fois là. La seule fois où tes lèvres m'ont attiré. Tes yeux accaparent toute mon attention généralement… Ils ont cette couleur si belle, celle que je préfère, qui me montrent tant de choses tellement ils sont clairs. Mais cette fois là, c'est bien tes lèvres qui m'ont attiré. Pourquoi me suis-je détourné au dernier moment ? On avait dormi ensemble la nuit auparavant, et sentir ton odeur toute la nuit, ton corps contre le mien, notre étreinte… _Tout cela m'avait tourné la tête._ C'est la réflexion que je m'étais faite en voulant donner une raison logique à mon acte interrompu. La vérité, je l'ai découverte plus tard, quand mon cœur s'est mis à battre beaucoup plus rapidement dès que je pensais à toi, quand certains rêves chauds avec toi s'invitaient pendant mes nuits de sommeil. Tu m'as envouté dans une sorte de tourmente perpétuelle. Dès que je croise quelqu'un dans la rue qui pourrait me plaire, m'attirer, ton image m'apparaît et je me sens coupable. Le sais-tu ? Je ne suis pas du genre à clamer clairement ce que je ressens, alors je pense bien que tu l'ignores.

Que vais-je pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Te voir m'est impossible. Car voir comme tu es heureux grâce à elle, va me détruire pour de bon. Tu as toujours été à moi, je ne veux pas que ca change. _Tu m'appartiens_, je l'ai toujours dit. Je me sens mal, j'ai le cœur en miettes. J'ai comme une enclume sur le torse qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement… Tu ne m'aimes plus, du moins plus exclusivement… Pourquoi cela me rend si triste ? Moi qui espérait justement que tes sentiments changent, que notre amitié reste la même, intact… Je me surprends à me poser des questions inédites. Penses-tu à moi quand tu es avec elle ? Te fait-elle rire plus que moi ? Est-ce que je te manque ? L'as-tu emmené dans ce parc elle aussi ? Es-tu aussi câlin avec elle qu'avec moi ? Lui as-tu aussi apporté des croissants au réveil ? _Es-tu plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi ? _Je hais ces questions qui m'envahissent. Elles me troublent, et me serre le cœur, j'ai mal. _Je ne veux pas te perdre_.

Mais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu le saches. Tu es heureux, comblé. Je ne peux pas t'enlever ca. Je veux que tu connaisses ce bonheur qu'on recherche tous, la joie en _l_'apercevant, se sentir bien dans ses bras aimant. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Oui, que cela. Alors, je vais simplement m'effacer. Te parler me ferait trop mal, je ne veux pas entendre à quel point elle te rend heureuse, je ne veux pas voir ton sourire rayonnant, les petites étoiles dans tes yeux pétillant, les moments que vous partagez… Je ne veux rien savoir de tout cela. Je veux seulement te laisser à ce bonheur qui m'étreint le cœur. Il me transperce de part en part, me montrant à côté de quoi je suis passé comme s'il me narguait, ce que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage pour d'agir et exprimer ce que je ressentais. Mais voilà, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je me déteste pour ma lâcheté, moi qui étais si fier de mon franc parlé. Je n'ai jamais mâché mes mots avec toi. J'ai toujours été honnête quitte a être cassant. Je ne me retenais jamais de dire ma pensé. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiment, il n'y a plus personne. Je suis si pitoyable. Je te cache la chose la plus importante. Me pardonneras-tu ? Arriverais-je seulement à me le pardonner à moi-même ? J'ai un sérieux doute.

Je me déteste pour ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Mais plus que tout, je la déteste _elle_.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était court et c'était triste. J'espère que cela vous a quand même plus =)**

**Review ?**


	2. Des questions encore et encore

**Note : **Toujours POV Sasuke

* * *

**Des questions encore et encore**

Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je me suis rendu compte de l'évidence de mes sentiments encore plus fortement qu'avant. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi. Plus précisément : je n'ai pas pu me résigner à te quitter. J'ai encore et toujours ses questions en tête qui me harcèlent et me tourmentent.

_Vous allez bien ensemble_. Quand tu m'as dit ses mots, j'ai cru m'effondrer un peu plus. Ca m'a fait si mal… Mon cœur s'est à nouveau serré, comme si on me l'avait comprimé avec un poing qu'on aurait fermé à son maximum pour me l'écraser. Je n'ai pas su répondre quoique se soit à ta phrase, je suis simplement parti rapidement en te laissant en plan. Mais une autre question m'est venue après cette phrase entendue : _Le penses-tu vraiment ?_ Qu'est ce qui peut t'attirer chez elle à ce point que je n'ai pas ?

J'aimerais t'oublier et ne plus ressentir cette souffrance, te laisser derrière moi et faire de notre histoire un passé. Mais mes rêves chaud sont revenus, et chaque nouvelle image et détail sont des nouvelles tortures qui se rajoutent à mon esprit pour me hanter et me rappeler à quel point j'ai pu être stupide avec toi, à quel point j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Je me vois te voler à elle. Te voler ton premier suçon, ton premier vrai baiser. _Elle ne t'a jamais prit dans ses bras,_ me dis-tu. Du moins pas pour l'instant… J'en suis soulagé et fier car moi je l'ai fait. Mais l'angoisse me submerge quand je me dis que ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Alors j'espère juste que quand on se verra à la fin du mois, tu ne l'auras pas vraiment embrassé, et là, moi, je le ferais. Je te volerais ton premier baiser avec passion et qu'importent les conséquences. Je voudrais juste te faire une chose que tu n'oublieras jamais, une chose qu'elle ne pourra te faire car le premier baiser est unique. Te montrer que tu m'appartiens et que je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais… Je ne suis même pas sur que tu le comprennes si je t'embrasse. Tu prendras peut-être ca pour un désir d'appartenance. Je suis tellement possessif envers toi… Puis tu n'as jamais été très futé non plus.

Dans mon dernier rêve, nous sommes dans mon lit et je place ma main sous ton t-shirt de pyjama, j'ai le cœur qui accélère, comme s'il faisait un rodéo, car même si j'ai déjà du le faire innocemment avant, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Et j'ai tellement peur que tu me dises d'arrêter. Mais tu ne dis rien, alors je continue doucement a progression, la peur au ventre que tu m'arrêtes, le sang battant à mes oreilles, étonner que tu ne l'entendes pas tellement mon cœur bat si fort. Je te caresse torse, appréciant plus que de raison se toucher et bascule lentement au dessus de toi pour te recouvrir de mon corps. Et tu ne dis toujours rien… Alors dans un accès de possessivité, j'aspire ta peau dans le creux de ta clavicule, suçant bien fort le morceau de peau entre mes lèvres et c'est avec fierté que je me recule pour admirer l'énorme suçon que j'ai fait. _Tu es à moi !_

Les rêves peuvent être de puissant révélateur des désirs refoulés. Et les fantasmes n'existent que pour nous faire rêver, pas pour ce réaliser. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as avoué avoir déjà passé le stage du simple _kiss_ comme tu le dis. Donc je ne te volerais jamais ton premier baiser vu que tu l'as déjà donné. Et maintenant ? Si je ne peux m'éloigner de toi ni t'avoir, que dois-je faire ? Rester simplement près de toi ?

J'ai tenté une fois, d'essayer de te dire ce que je ressentais… Mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Dire _Je t'aime_ est si dur pour moi. Ce ne sont pas des mots que j'aime prononcer. Je t'ai subtilement invité à dormir chez moi pour un week-end, je m'étais dit que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour te parler, plutôt que dehors, à la vue de tous. Mais tu as refusé, préférant tes autres amis qui avaient déjà prévu une soirée à ce moment là.

C'est étrange les changements de comportements humains, ils m'ont toujours fasciné. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en suis plus blessé. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais refusé de venir chez moi. Tu aurais presque sauté de joie en disant « Ouiiii Teme ! Je veux bien ! Yattaaa » des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire en prime. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est fini tout ça. Je t'ai perdu, je m'en rends compte un peu plus chaque jours qui passe.

Alors je me plonge dans le boulot pour t'oublier. Malheureusement, il y a toujours un évènement qui me rappel ton existence : un client qui s'habille en orange, une autre qui déteste absolument la lecture « _Ca sert à rien_ »_… _Plein de petits détails qui me ramènent systématiquement à toi, et je me rends compte au final, que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées si ce n'est pour quelques minutes. Et toi qui me dis si innocemment, que grâce à mon nouveau boulot, je vais pouvoir me trouver quelqu'un… Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me suis trouvé stupide quand tu as dit ca… Stupide de ne pas être capable de te dire ce que je ressens vraiment. Stupide de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour ouvrir mon cœur.

Je suis bien trop réservé pour te faire par de mes « soucis » te concernant. D'autre diront que c'est de la timidité, mais peu importe comment je dois appeler cela, je ne dirais au final. Car malgré tout, il me reste un peu de cette peur. Celle si incompréhensible à mes yeux car je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce que les autres pensaient de moi. Je suis une forte tête, j'ai un caractère farouche, un brin de narcissisme et j'emmerde tous ceux qui ne m'aime pas. Alors pourquoi, tout à coup, je me soucierai de leurs avis au point d'en développer une peur ? C'est un mystère pour moi.

Je pense qu'il va falloir que je tire un trait sur toi, pour t'oublier définitivement et passé à autre chose. Tu construis ta vie et malgré le faite que je voudrais en faire parti, je ne pense pas être capable de pouvoir assister à ton bonheur et à l'évolution de ton couple. Tu as, d'ailleurs, déjà projeté de vivre avec elle dans une maison. Je crois que mon cœur mérite un répit, un entracte avant l'achèvement finale pour ce remettre de tout ces chocs que tu lui as fais subir sans le savoir. Je ne veux pas faire parti de ta vie si je ne suis pas en première place. C'est surement égoïste comme façon de penser, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis absolument et irrévocablement perdu.

* * *

**Fin ? **

**Review ?**


End file.
